The Trial of Rachel Berry
by SheWhomLaughsLast
Summary: Full Summary inside: Rachel did something terrible, something that haunts a person until the day they die, only to save the one person she loves the most. How far would you go to save the one you loved? How far is too far? - Faberry w/ side Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**The Trial of Rachel Berry**

**Pairing: Faberry, Quinn/OC, Side Brittana**

**CASE SUMMARY: When Quinn Fabray moves to Lima, Ohio and enrols in WK High School, her pregnant state instantly lands her a spot as an outsider. But as Rachel Berry, one of the stars/outcasts in the Glee club, invites Quinn to join, unexpected things begin to both unravel and come together. As romance blooms between the young girls, secrets start to come out. Suddenly, Quinn's timid but rough exterior starts to make sense. That is when Rachel must truly answer the question few ever have to:**

**How far would you go to protect the person you love?**

**And how far is too far?**

**The Trail of Rachel Berry**

**Prologue**

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be so sad. I wasn't supposed to be sitting in the stands in a bright orange jumpsuit, hand cuffed to the desk. She cradled her baby against her as she sat in the rows of seats beside Santana and Brittany and everyone else in the Glee club. I know what you're thinking, probably the same thing my dads are thinking right now.

How did Rachel Berry get so screwed up that she would kill the father of her girlfriend's baby?

Quinn smiled at me sadly, hopefully.

"_Stay" Quinn begged, holding my hand tightly in both of hers. I looked at our hands and smiled slightly before turning back to the beautiful jade eyes swimming with unshed tears. I reached up to touch her face and felt my hands tug against each other, stopping me from comforting the girl I loved. "Oh, baby." She whimpered, touching my own face as I bit back tears. I couldn't cry right now. I needed to be strong for her._

"_It's ok, Quinn." I told her, "it's a good thing that I'm in here. It'll be safer for you if we're not near each other."_

"_Rachel…"_

"_No, Quinn. He's people will be looking for me and there's no chance of you getting hurt if I'm locked up as unfortunate as that is."_

"_They'll come looking for me." She whispered softly and I shook my head, looking up just as two tall, strong people showed up, followed by a smaller, prettier girl. _

"_Lauren and Puck are going to take the first shift as your body guards. Santana is going to be organizing everything." I explained and Lauren gave her signature bad-ass smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. Quinn looked at them and then back to me_

"_Rachel I don't want you to go. You did nothing wrong, you just did what you had to do you shouldn't have to be punished for saving someone's life!"_

"_I know Quinn, I know, alright? But if I put up a fight it's just going to make me look guilty." Tears rolled down her cheeks steadily and she turned away from me, sniffling slightly before turning back. _

"_Then we'll run away together. I don't care what anyone else thinks, Rach, I just want you to stay." I raised both hands to hold her face and felt her lean into my touch. My thumb stroked her cheek. _

"_Quinn," I murmured softly, squinting through my swollen, black eye, tasting the sharp taste of blood from my split lip. "Baby, I'm going to talk to you every day and I'm going to make sure you're taken care of and—"_

"_I don't care if I'm taken care of if you're locked up." She wept and I pulled her close to me the best I could. Her head rested on my shoulder and I kissed her temple then pressed my forehead into her neck._

"_You're going to be alright Quinn; WE'RE going to be alright. I promise you that." I kissed her cheek "I'll always love you." A strong hand grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. _

"_Come on." the burly officer growled. Quinn's hands tightened on mine. Santana had to pull Quinn back as she struggled to hold onto me._

"_Let her go, Quinn, don't make this harder for her than it already is." _

"Ms. Berry?" The judge said, snapping my attention back to present time. I blinked a few times against the stinging in my eyes, swallowing the hard lump in my throat. I could tell Quinn was having the same feelings I was. My body ached just knowing I couldn't hold her. I couldn't tell her we'd make it out of this easily. That it was just a big misunderstanding…

It wasn't.

"Ms. Berry, would you like to say something in your defence before we begin the trial?" The elderly woman dressed in the black robes asked me. I stood up slowly, still feeling the aches and pains from that day all those weeks before. The chains jingled as I straightened up awkwardly. I looked out at all the faces of my friends, my family and saw their determination flaming in their eyes. Most people in Glee may not like me, but we were family all the same. THEY were the only ones who got to make my life hell. We were a family in the hell that was high school. If we didn't look out for each other…

No one would.

So, I took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking out at the court.

"What would you do to save the one person you love?"


	2. So Close, So Far

**The Trial of Rachel Berry**

**Day 1**

_**Quinn Fabray**_

I watched Rachel as she stood, giving a speech in front of a large gathering of people while chained up like an animal. I saw the determination in her eyes, the way she stood without shame. A murderer. It sounded wrong when the label was slapped over the girl who'd shown me nothing but acceptance and love since the first day she met me. My eyes watered and I felt a warm hand gently rub my shoulder. The remarkably tall dancer had gotten out of her seat behind me and gone on her knees, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and resting her head on my shoulder. Brittany's blue eyes were solemn, a drastic change from her usually bubbly, and slightly ditzy, persona. Lauren sat on the seat the closest to the laneway in the middle of the court room, an ear piece visible to everyone on her left side. The glee club had gone full out on the protection detail. Santana also wore an ear piece, keeping tabs on everything going on everywhere. All of the boys, including Dave Karofsky, were outside, watching out for anything suspicious and radioing in to Santana every ten minutes or so. Rachel finally sat back down and I felt my heart start to hammer in my chest. The opposing Lawyer stood up, pacing with a cocky aura that made me want to punch his lights out. I'd hired the best lawyer I could find to represent Rachel. I had to know she'd be represented by someone I could trust. Good thing that lawyer just so happens to be my aunt.

"So, Ms. Berry." The lawyer began, pacing leisurely. Rachel didn't show an ounce of fear. I on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. "You were in a…relationship with Ms. Fabray, correct?"

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." The lawyer took an awkward pause before starting his pacing again.

"So you're relationship—"

"I have gay dads." She cut him off. The jury furrowed their brows and murmurs of confusion floated through the air.

"Excuse me?"

"I have two fathers. They're gay."

"Relevance, your honour?" The man asked, looking helpless. The judge turned to Rachel

"Ms. Berry—"

"Rachel, please." I held my breath. That was probably a REALLY bad move, not to mention turning it to more of a personal relationship than a formal one. I exhaled slowly as I saw a small glint of both amusement and seeding affection shine in the elderly woman's eyes.

"Rachel, what relevance does the gender of your parents have?" that's when I saw it. The almost deadpan expression cross Rachel's face that made my heart squeeze with hope. That was the expression Rachel got every time she was about to absolutely destroy someone's point or burry someone in an argument. I resisted the urge to cheer.

"Well, if Mr…"

"Nightingale." The lawyer said almost indignantly

"If Mr. Nightingale is can't say that Ms. Fabray is my girlfriend or properly respond to the fact that my parents are both male when this case does involve one female loving another and killing a male to protect said female it makes me wonder if he's a suitable lawyer if he's not willing to take all the facts in. Tell me Mr. Nightingale, if this had been about one man killing another man to save the life of a woman, would you be so hesitant to say anything?"

"Just you wait a second-!"

"Are you sexist AND homophobic, Mr. Nightingale?"

"Excuse me—"

"Because I don't see how you could be a good fit for even the opposition if you can't make clear calls as your vision is blinded by ignorance and discriminatory beliefs."

"Hey you little-!"

"Mr. Nightingale!" The judge slammed the mallet down. As I seemed to be biting my tongue, it was obvious that no one else was making the attempt.

"YOU GO BERRY!" Howled Lauren.

"Damn straight!" Yipped Santana. Rachel looked at me just as the judge smacked her mallet.

"I will have order!" and everyone shut up. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Rachel. And she couldn't look away from me. She smiled slightly and I couldn't stop the tiny smile that twisted my lips.

"_Hi." The short brunette said to me at my locker. I looked at her and repressed a groan. "My name's Rachel Berry." She held out her hand and I took it hesitantly. I knew who this girl was. She was the one who couldn't shut up for more than five minutes in biology. Her hand was warm and soft, and mine felt cold the second she let go. _

"_Quinn Fabray." I muttered, turning back to the contents of my locker. She didn't seem to get that I REALLY wasn't in the mood to chat. I was FAR too busy having people staring at me and whispering about my baby bump that was painfully obvious even though I wore clothes that hung from me in places that nearly hid it. It was like they had x-ray vision and could see it. Like they could see my baby like I had an ultrasound machine following me everywhere. I turned sharply as two girls giggled as they passed, their eyes locked on me. _

_I narrowed mine._

_Rachel turned and watch the girls walk away then turned back to me as I slammed the locker shut. "If you'll excuse me." I muttered, walking around her briskly. I didn't need one more person trying to tear me down. I didn't want to talk to anyone, I didn't want to be recognized and, most of all, I just wanted to be left alone. I felt my eyes stinging and I picked up my pace. _

"_Quinn!" I heard her calling after me, her weird shoes smacking against the hard tile floor. "Quinn wait!" I round on her, causing her to skid to a stop in front of me._

"_What do you want!" I snapped far harsher than required. She didn't wince at my words, just stared at me with big doe-y eyes. "Isn't it enough that I'm a social pariah? Do you REALLY need to annoy the hell out of me too?" She searched my face for a moment, seeming unfazed by my outburst. _

"_Actually, I was just going to ask if you wanted to join the glee club." I blinked a couple times "listen, Quinn, I know you're feeling alone right now, having just moved here and being pregnant" I looked away "But you don't have to. Glee club doesn't judge anyone."_

"_I don't sing." _

"_You don't have to. That's the beauty of it all. You can have a place to belong Quinn. You just need to trust us. Trust me." I stared at her for a second, seeing the truth in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. She meant every word she said. The first person to be nice to me since I came to this school. I nodded_

"_ok."_

I sat by the outside of the jail cell, Rachel's hand in mine through the bars. I leaned my head against the cement wall, just staring at her. I'd been granted one hour to be with Rachel while the court took a recess. Rachel's little rampage pushed Nightingale off his high horse and he requested a break to gather himself. I reached through the bars, gently brushing my finger tips across the dark bruise around her eye. "It looks better." I murmured softly and she blinked slowly with exhaustion, a drowsy smile on her face. "What's making you so happy?" I asked and she pulled my hand against her cheek. I smiled, knowing what her answer had been. "That move you pulled with both the judge and the Nightingale guy was risky." I murmured almost scolding. She just closed her eyes completely and nuzzled into my hand.

"But it paid off at the very least. Now I've turned the Jury against the opposing team and I've gotten on the good side of the judge."

"That's rather devious of you, Ms. Berry" I whispered, leaning my head forward against the bars and guiding her forward gently. We sat in silence for a wonderful while, our foreheads touching just barely and I inhaled her sweet scent of lavender and honey. I heard her begin to hum the song we'd decided was ours. Her voice was kind of hoarse, a little raspy but it wasn't completely surprising. It actually added an interesting edge to her voice.

"The world is too big, to never ask why/The answers don't fall straight out of the sky…" she began to trail off as her voice gave out, I picked up the slack.

"I'm fighting to live and feel alive/But I can't feel a thing without you by my side/send me out a lifeline." More silence followed as we sat in the quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable, perfect. We could just sit there with each other, holding each other and pretending we weren't separated by the iron bars. Her free hand gently cradled my waist.

"How are you?" She asked and I could tell that even she didn't open her eyes. I sighed heavily

"Sore, exhausted…" I felt my eyes stinging "I miss you so much Rachel." I whimpered and she shushed me gently, kissing the palm of my hand which was still cupping her face. This was the first time I'd been with her alone in over a month. I was in the hospital for a week or two after she'd been arrested and after that she wasn't allowed to see me so close to her trial. I'd dreamed of her in my arms for this long, and the first moment we're together I can barely even touch her. My heart gave a tortured squeeze.

"I know, baby, I know. I miss you too. And we're going to be together again." We opened our eyes at the same time. "I've already set the playing field, remember? I just need everything to fall into place and then we'll be together." She kissed each of my knuckles individually. I held her hand tenderly and felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I just hoped she was right.

**Howdy,**

**So, I've never actually written a story like this, oddly enough. I'm kind of writing it from two different time lines and starting from the beginning and the end…I'm not saying that you should take it easy on me, but just so if I screw up somehow along the way you'll know why.**

**P.S. What colour are Quinn's eyes? I'm so confused. One moment they look green and the next I could swear they're brown…**

**That happy little review button is neglected…show some love?**


End file.
